


Pup

by streikoneko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pet!AU, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streikoneko/pseuds/streikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi’s chihuahua develops a new morning habit of humping his belongings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Breebreebreakdance@tumblr and their beautiful AkaFuri art.

The air was strife with tension as Furihata eyed the innocent looking pillow on the other side of the bed. Floofy chihuahua ears perked, he listened to the familiar sounds of Akashi getting ready to leave. Their daily routine hadn’t changed much in the last five years they’d been together. Every morning Akashi would get up early, dress himself, prepare Furi’s clothing, make breakfast, then leave for work.

He closed his eyes quickly as his master returned to the room.

“Keys…”

Furihata’s nose twitched. Under the bed.

The closet door creaked open as Akashi moved his search closer to the bathroom.

Glancing covertly towards his master, Furihata grumbled and pretended to flop over in his sleep, ”accidentally” knocking the blankets onto the hardwood floor.

There was a soft chuckle from Akashi as he moved to the bed and crouched down. Ever the doting pet owner, he grabbed the covers and gently tucked them around Furihata’s sleeping form, noticing a familiar sparkle from underneath the bed.

“There they are,” came his relieved whisper. Fighting back a little grin, Furi snored softly as his master stood to leave.

A gentle hand ruffled his hair, lingering to rub tenderly at his pair of fluffy brown ears. Taking in a deep breath of Akashi’s scent, he listened to the redhead as he exited. When the front door closed with a sharp click and the jingle of keys completed the pair’s usual morning routine, Furihata opened his eyes. He inhaled deeply once more, taking in Akashi’s lingering fragrance from the air before rolling over. Plopping his face into his master’s pillow, the little chihuahua sniffed heavily.

Outside of coming home at night to sleep, his master was rarely home anymore.

Which meant no cuddles or petting.

Or sex.

A soft flush began to spread over his body as his tail curled above him. Glancing around warily, Furihata moved one of Akashi’s pillows lower, pressing it shamefully to the curve of his hips. With the scent of his beloved master filling his senses, the little chihuahua began shallowly pressing his hips against the pillow. This was a rather new addition to his morning routine: masturbating againstSei’s favorite pillows.

“Sei…juurou,” he whimpered weakly into the pillow and began to hump more forcefully, his slender hips battering against it’s softness. A rather new change of pace as he wasn’t usually the one doing the thrusting. His master’s name fell from his lips as a desperate chant. Alone in their soundproof apartment, Furihata had the freedom to cry out to his heart’s content. Ears perked forwards and enraptured in his pleasure, he missed the sound of the front door unlocking and then opening.

“Sei!”

“Kouki?” Akashi hastily removed his shoes and headed towards the bedroom. It wasn’t like Furihata to call for him so desperately. Mind momentarily sidetracked with worry- what if the silly little beast had hurt himself again?- he stood in disbelief as he took in the sight before him. Of all the sights to stumble upon, he hadn’t expected Kouki humping one of Akashi’s own pillows to be one.

Hips shaking in a desperate rhythm, Furihata was truly a sight to behold. His little tail was raised high over his back, pulling up his nightshirt until lacy red panties were exposed for all to see. Bewitching gasps and moans left his parted lips, occasionally muffled as the chihuahua plopped his face down.

Akashi licked his lips hungrily as he watched the little creature speed up his frantic pace. A weak, whimpering cry was ripped from Kouki as he came. Hips slowing, he panted weakly against the downy white fabric.

A sense of shame filled him and he nuzzled even closer to the white fluff. Dogs humping pillows wasn’t an undocumented phenomena, but to singlemindedly mount one’s master’s pillows everyday after the said master had gone to work was abhorrent. He’d been bred to give pleasure, not take it again and again for himself. “It’s not my fault though,” he whined halfheartedly, realizing how foolish he sounded. “Stupid Sei.”

“How so?” Akashi asked as he stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him, he advanced on his trembling puppy.

“S-sei!” Furihata hurriedly scooted back from the approaching lion, unknowingly trapping himself in the corner of the bed against the wall. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” came the amused reply. “But I’ve seen enough to know what you’re doing here, don’t I?”

“It’s not like that!” Kouki protested as Akashi loomed above him, their king sized bed feeling tiny now that he was huddled into the corner.

“Doing such shameful things with your master’s pillows,” Akashi teased. “How appalling, Kouki.”

“I said that’s not it!”

“Oh really?” Pale hands reached out, one holding up Kouki’s white nightshirt and the other pulling open the elastic band of his red panties. The chihuahua’s cum was smeared against the lace and his fawn pubic hair. The sticky white substance stuck together to create a picture that brought Akashi to lick his lips in anticipation. “Then what’s this lewd scene we have here?”

“Don’t look!” Furihata whimpered, unable to bring himself to bat away his master’s hands.

“Are you trying to tempt me?” Akashi asked, his voice thick with awe. From the droopy ears perched atop his head to the fluffy tail tucked between his legs, Kouki was every dirty fantasy Akashi had ever imagined. “How exactly is all of this” he glanced pointedly at the mess in Kouki’s panties, “my fault?

The puppy pouted and looked away.

“Bite this,” Akashi ordered as he pushed the end of the nightshirt into Furihata’s obedient mouth. Eying a pair of little pink nubs, he moved in to lick at them fervently. His chihuahua’s muffled whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears. “Well? Enlighten me, Kouki.”

When silence met his order, the redhead returned to lapping at the adorable pink nipples in front of him. Amused, and a bit annoyed, with his puppy’s resistance, Akashi nibbled at Kouki’s nipples. Looking up at the boy with a sadistic grin, and noting the flare of panic in those brown eyes of his, he bit down firmly upon the surrounding skin.

Kouki yelped in shock as pain and pleasure shot through his body. His face was flushed from the earlier ministrations of his master as well as his recent orgasm, and to his embarrassment, he had found great pleasure in the feeling of blunt human teeth digging into his skin.

“I told you to bite this, didn’t I?” Akashi stuffed the cloth that had flopped onto his head back into Kouki’s panting mouth. “Good boy,” he crooned darkly and bit the chihuahua once more on the side of his stomach. A muffled cry only spurred Akashi onwards as he spread Furihata’s legs open. Aware that his teasing was going a bit far, he couldn’t bring himself to stop as Kouki lifted his hips up so that his lace panties could be more easily removed.

“How cute…” Akashi murmured against the puppy’s trembling belly. “Are you going to give me an answer now?” Once more, his question was met with silence. Excited, he dug his teeth into the sensitive apex of Furihata’s inner thigh and hip. His slender hips involuntarily jerked upwards and Akashi moved a hand to pin that trembling ass of his down onto the mattress.

“What a bad puppy,” he scolded. Palming Kouki’s sticky erection, he stroked gently. Under the puppy’s teary gaze, he licked the head of the cock in his hand. To his surprise, the puppy’s hips jerked away from his tongue and he looked up questioningly.

“D-don’t bite me,” Kouki whined weepily, his little ears drooping sweetly.

Biting back the urge to gently soothe his pet, Akashi simply gave another teasing grin before wrapping his lips around Kouki. The ends of the nightshirt fell from his lips as the puppy began to moan and cry out in earnest, his hands curling into little fists beside his head.

Akashi’s name filled the air as Sei came close to cumming, his face flushing as his master alternated between fervent laps at the head of his erection and gentle sucking. Body trembling, he whimpered as his orgasm approached. Just as the familiar tingle warmed his toes, Akashi stopped, leaving him out of breath and desperate.

“Sei,” a weak whine filled the air as he thrust his hips up in plea.

“What’s my fault, Kouki?” Akashi teased as he lightly combed his fingers through the puppy’s trimmed pubic hair, still sticky with his earlier release. “Tell me.”

“It’s not that I just want to pleasure myself,” Kouki whimpered.

Rewarding him with a gentle stroke of his erection, Akashi further questioned. “And?”

“You’re never home anymore, and when you are, you’re too tired to do anything but sleep,” came his little grumble. It transformed into a breathy moan as Akashi licked along Kouki’s shaft.

“You refuse to wear anything to bed, and every morning you walk around with the sleeves to your shirt rolled up. But you don’t have the time to fuck me anyways.” He cried out as his dick was sucked and nibbled voraciously. “So it’s your fault I’m always horny in the morning.”

Akashi chuckled around Kouki’s erection and began humming softly. Toes curling against the assault of sensation, the chihuahua shouted out as he came, his semen spurting into the warmth of Akashi’s mouth. Swallowing the slightly salty liquid, Akashi laid down beside Furihata as he panted in the aftermath of his orgasm. When his puppy’s eyes finally opened, he moved to lap at the redhead’s mouth, cleaning any leftover cum from his master’s face.

“So you’ve been a little lonely.” Akashi stated.

“A little.” Kouki confirmed as he looked away shyly.

“I don’t mind you pleasuring yourself when I can’t. There’s nothing shameful about it, really. I just wanted to tease you because you were being so cute about it.” Akashi piped up.”But since I’m already late, how about I take a day off so that you don’t have to do it yourself?”

“Really? Can you do that?”

“Of course I can. My orders are absolute.”


End file.
